


Blue Wedding

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: FrostIron Bingo [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Jotunn Tony Stark, M/M, POV Thor (Marvel), Shapeshifter Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Loki is getting married to a Jotun.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: FrostIron Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477370
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Blue Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> For O1: Thor
> 
> Partially inspired by a couple Norse myths.

The only thing Thor can do is accept being played. The giantess, Skadi, had demanded a Prince for husband for her icy home, a "guarantee for peaceful coexistence". Everyone thought she meant him, and raged. She claimed Loki, and they offered him to her.

Thern they reach the Bifrost; her form shifts to a man when he's too far away to catch. The shapeshifter didn't even appear in Jotun skin in front of them, someone should’ve guessed!

Loki waves as they go, smiling. "Thank you for offering me to my beloved, Thor." is the last thing he hears him say.


End file.
